1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system and a method for providing an image processing function to execute accounting.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-2003-5343, JP-A-2003-5931, and JP-A-2003-8870 disclose a system in which a client requests a processing of image data to a server and the requested processing is executed.
Consider that the user prints image data by a printer on a client side and checks the print result and then prints by a printing device on a server side in large quantities. If the print result on the client printer differs from that on the server printer in color characteristic, a printed matter exactly as printed by the printer on the client side cannot be provided for the user from the printing device on the server side.